Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor having a drive subassembly, which is disposed in the housing of the food processor and is coupled to a first and a second output shaft, each output shaft being provided with at least one coupling location for an attachment and in addition, by the interposition of a gear mechanism, the output shafts being driven at different rotational speeds.
Two output shafts that are disposed coaxially in relation to one another are provided in the case of a commercially available food processor, one output shaft being driven at a relatively high rotational speed (approximately 2000 rpm) and the other, by the interposition of a gear mechanism, being driven at a considerably lower rotational speed (approximately 400 rpm). Appropriate attachments corresponding to the type of work that is to be carried out in each case can then be coupled to the output shafts. Because a food processor also has to carry out work that requires a high torque, the coupling locations have to be constructed correspondingly in order to transmit the high torques. These coupling locations are, thus, usually provided with a helical or straight tooth formation or, on their circumference, have a plurality of correspondingly thickly dimensioned ribs by which they engage in groove depressions formed in a plug-on opening of the attachments. The coupling locations are, thus, of complex configuration. If it is desired to couple to one output shaft or the other attachments for operations that require considerably smaller torques, then the plug-on opening of these attachments likewise has to be adapted to the corresponding contour of the coupling location. As far as the torque requirement is concerned, in contrast, considerably more straightforward couplings would be possible.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a food processor that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that improves a food processor of the type mentioned in the introduction by straightforward construction measures.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a food processor, including a housing, first and second output shafts disposed in the housing, each of the first and second output shafts having at least one coupling location for at least one attachment, the at least one coupling location of the first output shaft and the at least one coupling location of the second output shaft being disposed sequentially with respect to one another, the first output shaft having at least one further coupling location for at least another attachment, the at least one further coupling location being spaced apart at a distance from the at least one coupling location of the first output shaft, a drive subassembly disposed in the housing, and a gear mechanism coupling the drive subassembly to the first and second output shafts and respectively driving the first and second output shafts at different rotational speeds.
According to the invention, spaced apart at a different level from its one coupling location, at least one of the two output shafts is provided with an additional coupling location for further attachments. The additional coupling location, which is offset in level from the regular coupling location, may, thus, be configured correspondingly for the relatively small torques that may be transmitted. It is possible to provide, here, a form-locking or force-locking connection between the coupling location and attachment. (As set forth herein, a form-locking connection is one that connects two elements together due to the shape of the elements themselves, as opposed to a force-locking connection, which locks the elements together by force external to the elements.) On account of the simplicity of the coupling location, each attachment may be provided with such a coupling location, with the result that each attachment can be coupled directly to the output shaft, thus, dispensing with corresponding intermediate carriers. Such elimination results not just in a reduction in a number of parts, but, at the same time, also in a considerably improved ease of use of the food processor for fitting with attachments. Such a coupling location is particularly suitable for an attachment that requires a relatively small drive torque and, by being disposed upstream of the coupling location, can easily be coupled by the configuration of the same as a plug-on part.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a food processor, including a housing, first and second output shafts disposed in the housing, each of the first and second output shafts having at least one coupling assembly defining at least one coupling location for at least one attachment, the at least one coupling assembly of the first output shaft and the at least one coupling assembly of the second output shaft being disposed sequentially with respect to one another, the first output shaft having at least one further coupling assembly for at least another attachment, the at least one further coupling assembly being spaced apart at a distance from the at least one coupling assembly of the first output shaft, a drive subassembly disposed in the housing, and a gear mechanism coupling the drive subassembly to the first and second output shafts and respectively driving the first and second output shafts at different rotational speeds.
The first output shaft can having a first rotational axis and at least one first coupling assembly defining at least one first location for a first attachment. The second output shaft can have a second rotational axis and at least one second assembly defining at least one second coupling location for a second attachment. The first rotational axis can be coaxial with the second rotational axis and the first and second coupling assemblies can be disposed sequentially one after another with respect to the first and second rotational axes.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a connection between the output shaft and attachment that has a particularly straightforward configuration is possible in that the further coupling location has a cross-sectional shape providing a carry-along connection for the attachment that is based on a form fit.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, a geometrically particularly straightforward shape of the form-fitting connection is achieved in that the further coupling location has a circumferential contour that is other than circular and has a smooth surface or surfaces. Such coupling locations having a smooth circumferential contour are easy to produce.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a food processor, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.